


Average

by Truly_Happy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Study, Dipper Pines-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Happy/pseuds/Truly_Happy
Summary: Dipper Pines is perfectly average





	Average

Dipper Pines was perfectly average. Normal amount of brains. Below average brawn. He was the very definition of ordinary, and that terrified him.

All his life he had simply been an afterthought. A shadow where Mabel was light. The moon to her sun. Then along came the journals.

Suddenly he was smart. Suddenly he knew all of these things and was an expert on the paranormal. Finally he was good at something. 

Then there was Gideon. Then there was Bill. Then there was a huge plot surrounding and it turned out he knew nothing. 

Dipper Pines come back to Gravity falls. He will explore and see the unseen. He will become a true expert on the paranormal. He promises himself that he will be good at something again as Gravity falls fades into the distance. 


End file.
